


hiding behind skin that's too tough

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>y'know<br/>you may try to be emotionless<br/>but sometimes<br/><i>you fail</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	hiding behind skin that's too tough

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Ma, no Billy! XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title comes from "Live Like We're Dying" by Kris Allen.
> 
> Disclaimer: all I own's the poem.

y'know  
you may try to be emotionless  
to not feel  
or at least not show it when you do  
you attempt to surpass emotion  
but sometimes  
you fail  
but you've built up your walls so high  
and so strong  
that when you feel something  
anything  
no one can tell  
no one knows  
(or maybe)  
[everyone knows]  
{but _they just don't care_ }  
you pretend that it doesn't hurt  
that you don't care when no one asks if you're alright  
that you don't feel like utter **trash**  
when you're ignored  
when you're just passed by  
but really  
you try and deny it  
or ignore it  
but you feel hollow inside  
and you think  
the hole you feel inside of you  
will never be filled


End file.
